remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Burns Farm
The Burns Farm was home to Paul, Mary, Nara and James Burns. History The Burns Farm was located 120 km outside the city of Vesta, capital of Venus. It was destroyed during Operation Destiny, killing Paul and Mary Burns in the attack. James Burns survived to become leader of the Venus Resistance. Nara was off world on a deployment for the Exofleet. Their neighbor Linda and her son also survived, escaping to seek refuge with the Venus Resistance. The Burns Farm was later rebuilt after the Neosapien War prior to the Second Drej War. Family Father Paul Burns(†): Born in 2063 - Died in 2119 (Reborn in 2121) Mother Daughter :Voiced by Lisa Ann Beley. Lt. Nara Burns was, apparently, the youngest member and the second leader of the Able Squad. Her parents died in the Neosapien assault on Venus, but her brother James survived to lead the Venus' resistance force. After her brother has been badly injured and killed during the liberation of the planet, the Able Squad became Nara's only remaining family. During a mission in the Amazon Rainforests, she was injected with an unknown mutating agent by Dr. Ketzer, but its effects haven't fully manifested themselves until the war's end, when she managed to temporarily seize control of Phaeton's movements, stopping him from activating his doomsday device, and after the war, when she accidentally rapidly accelerated the growth of a plant. Ironically enough, despite being the least experienced (albeit still talented) exotrooper, Nara Burns was the one to fire the last, and perhaps the most important, shot in the Neosapien War - the one that killed Phaeton, despite the fact that he was dying anyway. Over the years, she developed a deep relationship with Marsala; the final episode (meant to be the first of the third season) implies that she has fallen in love with him, although she also displayed an interest in the young pirate Hallas. Before her promotion, Burns shared with Marsala a two-pilot #RA-678 E-frame, but later she applied for a #TB-024. Son :Voiced by Michael Donovan. James Burns (†) was the leader of one of the Venusian Resistance Cells but has later been promoted to the head of the entire Venusian Resistance Force. He was also the younger brother and the last remaining relative of Lt. Nara Burns. James has been a good leader despite his lack of military skills and he has succeeded in helping as many humans on Venus as he could to survive General Draconis' atrocities until the Exofleet arrived. During the liberation of Venus, James Burns was severely injured in a fight against Draconis but survived and equipped with crude bionics to replace his injured limbs - only to be killed in attempt to save Marsala (whom, he knew, his sister admired) from the hands of human kidnappers demanding for all Neosapiens to be kicked out of the Exofleet. Much later, after the end of the Neosapien War, Professor Algernon and Galba succeeded in creating a new physical body for him and implanting his personality (stored in his E-frame's flight data recorder) into it. His new body was that of a Neo Mega, modified to appear Terran, and whether it has retained the infertility common to all Neosapiens remains open. Category:Venus Locations Category:Residences Category:Farms